Dark Chain Reaction
by dead lolidragon
Summary: "I'm inocent!" The girl yelled in desperation tears falling from her eyes. "Please you have to beleave me!" "Yami Gintama you are sentenced to the death penalty and are to cary out that penalty in the remote prizon deadman wonderland." "No!" Yami yelled her tears falling freely. "I didn't kill them! I-I'd never harm my family!" The day I lost my family... I lost my freedom...


**Dark Chain Reaction**

**Summary: **

**"I'm inocent!" The girl yelled in desperation tears falling from her eyes. "Please you have to beleave me!"**

**"Yami Gintama you are sentenced to the death penalty and are to cary out that penalty in the remote prizon deadman wonderland."**

**"No!" Yami yelled her tears falling freely. "I didn't kill them! I-I'd never harm my family!"**

**The day I lost my family...**

**I lost my freedom...**

**That is the reality of how cruel life really is.**

**dead lolidragon: Disclamer- If I owned Deadman Wonderland I wouldn't be here writing this now would I? All rights go to the owners, I only own my idea.**

**Chapter 1. Inocent**

**A girl with bright red hair in a side ponytail and teal eyes thrashed against the police officers that held her in place. She wore the standard orange jummper that most convicts wore.**

**"I'm inocent!" The girl yelled in desperation tears falling from her eyes as she fought against the police officers. "Please you have to beleave me!"**

**"Yami Gintama you are sentenced to the death penalty and are to cary out that penalty in the remote privetly owned prizon deadman wonderland."**

**"No!" Yami yelled her tears falling freely. "I didn't kill them! I-I'd never harm my family!"**

**_Three days Eight hours and Sixteen seconds earlier_**

**"Mom I'm going to get some milk from the store do you need anything?" Yami asked as she slid on her shoes a bright smile on her face.**

**"Ah yeah could you pick up some pudding and salmon for tonights supper and deseart?" A woman replied coming to the door she had light blonde hair with teal eyes and wore a light pink apron.**

**"Sure thing mom!" Yami said stepping out the door and into the bright morning air. **

**She takes her bike from the fence post and starts to ride the two mile ride to the store.**

**"Ah..." Yami sighed as the wind picked up her hair as she rode. "This is nice."**

**After almost a mile of riding a crease came over her brows.**

**"Wait... did I... bring my money?" Yami asked herself aloud before stopping and reaching into her pockets only to find she had indeed left the money at home. "Damn!"**

**Hopping onto her bike again she speeds back to her house.**

**"Mom I left the mon-ey-?" Yami started as she stepped inside. There laying in front of the door was her mom blood pooling around her lifeless body. "M-Mom?"**

**Yami stood with wide eyes shaking as she looked at the hallway leading to the front door. There lay her dad his neck bent at an odd angle a look of horror on his face stareing at her as if asking why this happend, Her little sister lay face down her spine showing through the long gash in her back that started at the nape of her neck and ended at her lower spine. Yami gags frozen to the spot as she turns her head throwing up the contents of her stomach the bile feeling like acid as it rose. **

**"H-Help..." She wispered unable to scream as she collapsed her world going dark as she fell into blessed uncontiousness.**

**_Two days later_**

**"Ngh..." Yami groaned her eyes fluttering open. "Wha?"**

**She looks around the unfamiliar room a look of confusion on her face.**

**"Where-" She started as she tryed to scratch her head only to find her hands handcuffed to the rails of a hospital bed. "Why am I-"**

**"Good your awake." A police officer said walking in. "Yami Gintama you are under arest for the murder of your family anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law."**

**Memories so fresh they felt like they had just happend flooded her mind like a tousand deep cuts as the officer changed her cuffs.**

**"Wha?" Yami asks as she sat there stuned.**

**_Present day_**

**Yami frouned her red hair flowing as she stood inside the halway listening to the head cheif Makina.**

**"Any fights that break out will be dealt with with heavy hands, Got that!" Makina barked out. "Now that necklet isnt just a fashion statment-"**

**"Hey Isn't that the girl who murdered her whole family?" One of the woman asked in a hushed tone to the girl standing beside her. **

**"Yeah..." The girl whispered back looking at Yami. "Someone who dose that has to be one sick cold hearted bitch." **

**Yami's eyes were dull before widening in surprize as she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Wha?" She asked.**

**"Tamaki?" Makina asked as she saw the vice director. "What are you doing here?"**

**"It seems this one got mixed up. Shes not supposed to be in this sector." Tamaki said as he led Yami away. " I'll escort her to the propper one."**

**"Huh?" Yami said looking at the fox like man. He only smiled at her.**

**"Come along now."**

**Yami nods and follows Tamaki down a long dark pathway her eyes once again lifeless. They come to a door labled with a large G. **

**"This is G sector its used to house crimmnals such as yourself who have certain... abilitys."**

**"Wha?!" Yami asked surprized.**

**"I know about you little seacret Ya-mi chan..." Tamaki whispered in her ear. "The secret of how you can move your blood."**

**Tamaki pushes Yami into the doors her eyes wide as they shut locking her in. Yami pounds the door trying to get out.**

**"No!" She screamed before once again all was black. **

**dead lolidragon: this is my first fanfiction ive been into deadman wonderland for years but never had a good idea for a story on it. i hope you all like it and please reveiw.**


End file.
